Problemas y más problemas
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: Todos los smashers odian hacer problemas, pero les es imposible evitarlo...
1. Prólogo

Problemas y más problemas.

Prólogo.

_Martes. 13:00 hrs._

_Jardín de la Mansión Smash._

-¿¡Dame el insecticida Lucas! Eso no es un alien de aluminio que viene a conquistar el mundo.- le repetía y le repetía Ness a Lucas antes de que éste último arrojara la lata al río.

-¿Estás seguro Ness? Se ve demasiado sospechoso. Bueno... tal vez tengas razón y estoy exagerando. A menos...- se detuvo Lucas y miró a Ness muy raramente.

-...Lucas... ¿qué estás pensando?- dijo Ness empezando a retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Dime donde está Ness! ¿Por qué quieren conquistar nuestro mundo?- le gritó Lucas.

-¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡Yo soy Ness, los aliens no vienen a conquistarnos y ahora dame el insecticida!- dijo Ness algo aterrado por los miedos de Lucas y le arrebató el aerosol.- ¡No creas que me gusta que las abejas me piquen!- dijo Ness rociándose el aerosol por todo el cuerpo.

-Perdón Ness.- le dijo Lucas a Ness como se lo decía cuando decía una tontería.

Y de pronto...

_13:10 hrs._

-¡Lucas, atrapa al mono que se llevó las bananas de Diddy Kong! ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te las comiste cuando se suponía que las usarías para un pay?- le dijo Ness a Lucas y el novato recordó algo... algo doloroso y con muchos cacahuates...

-¡Ness, se dirige al bosque...!- gritó Lucas.

_Continuará en el capítulo 10._


	2. El pico nevado

Problemas y más problemas

_La montaña nevada_

_Martes. 13:00 hrs._

_Pico Nevado_

-Nada mejor que sentir el frío de las montañas, ¿no, Nana?- le preguntó Popo a su hermana.

-Sí. ¿Quieres otro jugo frío?- le dijo ella.

-No gracias. Creo que leí en un libro que en las montañas nevadas hasta el más mínimo grito causa una avalancha. Que bueno que no somos ruidosos o si no tendríamos que dejar la paz y salir corriendo. ¿No?- le dijo Popo.

-Sí... ¡Eh! ¿No son ésos Ness y Lucas, correteando a un mono con unas bananas? Parece como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer.- dijo Nana alcanzando a ver unos puntitos (desde arriba) que correteaban a otro.

-Sí... bien, creo que necesitamos bajar ya. No falta mucho para el almuerzo.-

De pronto, un chillido infernal de mono se oyó desde abajo.

-¡Qué sonido más molesto! Podría causar un terremoto si saliera del suelo.- dijo Nana.

-¡Un momento, no grites, podrías causar una avalancha!- le dijo Popo.

-¡¿QUÉ?- le dijo su hermana.

-¡Avalancha!- dijo Popo señalando hacia arriba una gran avalancha que se acercaba a ellos.- ¡Corre a la Mansión!-

Y los 2 saltaron y corrieron por sus vidas, tanto, que hubieran ganado los 100 metros planos en un 1 segundo.

-¡Nos alcanzará, entremos en esa cueva!- dijo Nana y ella y su hermano se metieron en una cueva muy amplia para su tamaño.

-¡Estamos atrapados! Debemos buscar una salida o no almorzaremos.

-¡Hey! ¿No alcanzas a ver una abertura allí adentro? Golpeémosla y entremos.- dijo Nana.

-Manos a la obra.- dijo su hermano y los 2 empezaron a golpear de tal forma que terminaron en un minuto. Ahora había un pasadizo ahí adentro. Pero justo cuando iban a entrar, la montaña empezó a temblar anunciando otra avalancha.

-¡La cueva colapsará! Entremos.- dijo Popo y los dos entraron.

Pero segundos después, la nieve tapó ese hoyo.

-Solo nos queda avanzar y esperar algo. ¡Vamos!- dijo Nana y siguieron.

_Continuará en capítulo 9…_

¡Al fin actualicé! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo de Ness y Lucas? Pronto lo descubrirán. El próximo capítulo será más largo, pero la historia será de capítulos muy cortos. ¡Ya viene Avión Smash 4! Espérenlos…..

¡Ninten fuera!


	3. La Mansión

_Y aquí está la actualización señores. La verdad es que me faltó inspiración, pero de repente se me prendió el foco. Y antes de que lean el capítulo 4, los invito a unirse a la comunidad Lucas/Nana/Ness, que empezará a crecer __por mi obsesión por este triángulo amoroso (medio raro). ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><em>Problemas y más problemas.<em>

_La mansión_

_Martes. 14:00 hrs._

_Mansión Smash._

-¿Dónde estarán estos niños? La comida ya está lista... Bueno, tendremos que empezar sin ellos.- dijo Peach.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor se pusieron a buscar gusanos, trepar árboles…- dijo Zelda

-O quizás a despertar a Lucas por si se desmayó. Jajajajaja.- dijo burlándose Toon Link

Pero la burla de Toon Link fue interrumpida por un zumbido…. el zumbido de… una mosca. Una mosca que se quería posar en… la comida de Toon Link.

-¡MOSCA! ¡Quiere la comida!- gritó Peach y en eso Toon Link agarró un matamoscas y se puso a golpear con el matamoscas por toda la cocina.

-¿Conque sí, eh? ¡Veamos si escapas de mi matamoscas de… eh… los vientos!- dijo Toon Link ideando lo que fuera que lo hiciera parecer poderoso.

El héroe de los vientos se estaba hartando, pues además de que no atinaba en ningún golpe hacia el insecto, parecía que la mosca era más lista que él (¿o sí lo será?):

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!- gritó Toon Link desenfundando su espada y empezando a golpear a lo loco:

-¡Toon Link! ¡Basta! ¡Estás rompiendo todos los platos!- gritaba Zelda mientras platos rotos volaban por la cocina.- ¡Y LOS UTENSILIOS!- gritó desesperadamente Zelda mientras nuestro amigo con ojos de gato lanzaba los tenedores y cucharas con su arco, sin éxito.-¡NO, DEJA LOS…!- le gritó de nuevo mientras Toon Link estaba a punto de agarrar el cuchillo más filoso y ponerlo en su resortera.-¡…CUCHILLOS!-

Entonces la mosca se fue zumbando hacia la sala principal, pero Toon Link no lo quería dejar así. Así que fue con su espada en la mano y empezó a tratar de golpear a la mosca:

-¡Es hora de subir el nivel!- gritó Toon Link a quien ya ni le quedaban fuerzas para hablar. Entonces, tomó un florero recién comprado, y se lo arrojó a la mosca:

-¡El florero!- gritó Peach tratando de atrapar el florero, pero fue tanta la fuerza de Toon Link, que al tratar de sostenerlo, Peach no pudo evitar el que el florero se la llevara.

Para su mala suerte, el florero cayó en la espalda de un perro que salió corriendo con todo y florero hacia Smashville:

-Bueno… no importa. Podemos comprar otro y caso resuelto.- dijo Zelda.

-Eh… jejejeje. Creo que…- dijo Peach siendo interrumpida.

-¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está la billetera de Master Hand?- preguntó Toon Link.

-Ehhh… E-ese es e-el problema. ¡LA BILLETERA ESTABA EN EL FLORERO!- gritó Peach.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE? ¡Hay que ir por ella o si no estamos muertos!- dijo Zelda y los tres salieron por la ventana rumbo a Smashville.

_Continuará en el capítulo 6…._

* * *

><p>Y… ¿qué les pareció? Si me quieren amenazar de muerte si no le continúo, mejor no lo hagan (o sufrirán muuucho. ¡Muajajajajaja!), pues ya tengo la mitad del siguiente.<p>

¿Qué les pasará a Toon Link, Peach y Zelda? ¿Master Hand los matará? ¿Será que el perro ya hizo sus necesidades en el florero? Pues… ¡esperen al capítulo 6!


End file.
